quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert III of Scotland (c.1337/40 - 1406)
Biography Robert III, King of Scots was born in about 1337/40 in Scone Place, Perth, Scotland to Robert II of Scotland (1316 - 1390) and Elizabeth Mure ( - 1355) and died on 4 Apr 1406 in Rothesay Castle in Rothesay, Isle of Bute, County Bute, Argyll and Bute, Scotland. He is buried in Paisley Abbey in Paisley, Renfrewshire, Scotland. He married in 1367 to Annabella Drummond. She was born in about 1350 in Dunfermline Abbey, Dunfermline, Fife, Scotland to Sir John Drummond, 11th Thane of Lennox ( - ) and Mary Montifex ( - ). Children # Prince David Stewart, Duke of Rothesay was born on 24 Oct 1378 and died on 26 Mar 1402. He married Lady Majorie Douglas ( - ). # James I of Scotland was born on 4 Apr 1406 in Dunfermline Abbey in Dunfermline, Fife, Scotland and died 21 Feb 1437 in Blackfriars, Perth, Scotland. He married in 1424 to Lady Joan Beaufort. She was born in about 1404 to John Beaufort, 1st Earl of Somerset (c.1371 - 1410) and Lady Margaret Holland (1385 - 1439) and died on 15 Jul 1445 in Dunbar Castle, East Lothian, Scotland. # Prince Robert Stewart (d. young) # Princess Margaret Stewart married Archibald Douglas, 4th Earl of Douglas. He was born in 1372 in Scotland to Archibald Douglas, 3rd Earl of Douglas (1328 - 1400) and Joanna de Morvia, Lady of Bothwell ( - ) and died died between 1450 and 1456. # Princes Mary Stewart married 1st to George Douglas, 1st Earl of Angus. He was born in 1380 in Tantallon Castle in East Lothain Scotland to William Douglas, 1st Earl of Douglas (c.1323 - 1364) and Lady Margaret Stewart, 4th Countess of Angus ( - 1417) and died in 1403 in England. She married second to Sir James Kennedy the Younger ( - ). She married thirdly to Sir William Cunningham ( - ). She married fourthly to Sir William Edmonstone of Culloden and 1st Laird of Duntreath ( - ). # Princes Egidia Stewart died young. # Princess Elizabeth Stewart married on 21 Nov 137 to James Douglas, 1st Lord Dalkeith. He was born after 1372 to Sir James Douglas ( - ) and Lady Anges Dunbar ( - ). She was the daughter Thomas Randolph, 1st Earl of Moray (c.1278 - 1332) and Isabel Stewart of Bonkill ( - ). Illegitimate Children # James Stewart of Kilbride ( - ) # John Stewart of Ardgowan and Blackhall ( - ) First Lineage Alan FitzFlaaid, Sherrif of Shrpshire (1078 - 1114) m. Avelina de Hasding (c.1081 - c.1126) Walter FitzAlan, 1sat High Steward of Scotland m. Easchyna de Londonilis Alan Fitzwalter, 2nd High Steward of Scotland m. Alesta Walter Stewart, 3rd High Steward of Scotland m. Bethoc of Angus Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland m. Unknown Woman ( - ) James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland m. Lady Gille de Burgh of Ulster Walter Steward, 6th High Steward of Scotland m. Marjorie Bruce (1296 - 1316) Robert II of Scotland m. Elizabeth Mure of Rowailan Robert III of Scotland m. Anabella Drummond Mary of Scotland, Countess of Angus m. George Douglas, 1st Earl of Angus Lady Elizabeth Douglas (1398 - 1460) m. Sir Alexander de Forbes, 1st Baron of Forbes (1377 - 1446) Susanna Forbes (c.1423 - 1460) m. Sir William Urquhart, Kt. (c.1411 - 1475) Alexander Urquhart, Sheriff of Cromarty (c.1445 - 1503) m. Catherine Ogily (c.1449 - 1505) Thomas Urquhart of Fischerie (c.1476 - 1557) m. Helen Abernethy (c.1480 - c.1575) Elizabeth Urquhart (c.1515 - c.1548) m. John Vass of Loschlin, 3rd Laird of Vass (c.1500 - c.1555) Katherine/Elizabeth/Agness Vass (c.1535 - 1620) m. John Moir Munro, 3rd Laird of Coul, 2nd Laird of Balconie (c.1501 - c.1600) Farquar Munroe (1527 - 1618) m. Catherine McCulloch (c.1529 - ) John Munroe (1568 - ) m. Elizabeth Ross (c.1574 - ) Robert Munroe (1590 - 1633) m. Elizabeth Johnson (c. 1592 - ) William Munroe (1624 - 1718) m. Martha George (1634 - 1672) John Munroe (1666 - 1753) m. Hannah Marrett (1668 - 1716) William Munroe (1700 - 1778) m. Tabitha Hobbs (1701 - ) Susanna Munroe (1714 - ) m. Isaac Reed (1756 - 1829) William Reed (1785 - 1851) m. Rebecca Gordon (1787 - 1859) Abby Augusta Reed (1826 - 1899) m. William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederick Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff, Esq. (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Second Lineage lan FitzFlaaid, Sherrif of Shrpshire (1078 - 1114) m. Avelina de Hasding (c.1081 - c.1126) Walter FitzAlan, 1sat High Steward of Scotland m. Easchyna de Londonilis Alan Fitzwalter, 2nd High Steward of Scotland m. Alesta Walter Stewart, 3rd High Steward of Scotland m. Bethoc of Angus Alexander Stewart, 4th High Steward of Scotland m. Unknown Woman ( - ) James Stewart, 5th High Steward of Scotland m. Lady Gille de Burgh of Ulster Walter Steward, 6th High Steward of Scotland m. Marjorie Bruce (1296 - 1316) Robert II of Scotland m. Elizabeth Mure of Rowailan Robert III of Scotland m. Anabella Drummond Princess Mary Stewart (bet.1450/1456) m. Gilbert Kennedy, 1st Lord Kennedy (1405 - 1489) Lady Elizabeth Kennedy (1434/1436 - 1475) m. Sir John de Vaux (1402 - 1456) John Vass (c. 1430 - ) m. Unknown Woman ( - ) Angess Vass (c.1501 - c.1600) m. John Moir Munro, 3rd Laird of Coul, 2nd Laird of Balconie (c.1501 - c.1600) Farquar Munroe (1527 - 1618) m. Catherine McCulloch (c.1529 - ) John Munroe (1568 - ) m. Elizabeth Ross (c.1574 - ) Robert Munroe (1590 - 1633) m. Elizabeth Johnson (c. 1592 - ) William Munroe (1624 - 1718) m. Martha George (1634 - 1672) John Munroe (1666 - 1753) m. Hannah Marrett (1668 - 1716) William Munroe (1700 - 1778) m. Tabitha Hobbs (1701 - ) Susanna Munroe (1714 - ) m. Isaac Reed (1756 - 1829) William Reed (1785 - 1851) m. Rebecca Gordon (1787 - 1859) Abby Augusta Reed (1826 - 1899) m. William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederick Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff, Esq. (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) References Books Internet Ancestry * Wikipedia Birth * Wikipedia Marriage * Wikipedia Children * Wikipedia Death * Wikipedia Burial * Wikipedia